edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22/Archive 2
Awards Hey im not really sure who to contact about this, so I hope your the perosn to contact. But I posted my achievment award signup things a few days ago and still haven't received them on my user page. What should i do? Merge Hey I had an idea. Do you think we could merge the Jawbreaker page and the Fudge page and call it list of food? We could add Candie Beets and Sea Cucumber Balls too. That way we dont have to type in every one of the foods we dont want to look up. Regarding User: 81.224.143.213 Okay, I know we already discussed this in the Shout Box, but I think it's time someone stepped in. All he does is randomly write pointless comments on a lot of pages. I told him to stop a while ago, but he replied with some load of baloney about Eddy. Agent M 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi Kirkland, I apologize for taking so long to post people's badges-it's been pretty busy around here! With the new automated achievements in full swing, we could abandon the old awards here if you all think that's best. However, people did work hard to earn them and it might be a shame to get rid of them. If you decide to keep the awards, I think it would be a good idea for you to take on the job of checking the sign up page and posting awards to people's user pages. You're always here on the wiki, you're an expert, and I know you could handle that responsibility. You'd just have to copy the code for each award from the achievements page and paste it onto people's user pages. Let me know what you think! -- Kacie (talk) 18:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Kirkland, I think that's a great idea! The community should definitely vote on it. -- Kacie (talk) 20:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandal? Kirkland22, I have reviewed Animusic's doings and I know he vandalized but I think we should try to help him to good on this wiki. Who knows? Maybe we can get him to help Jspyster1, you, and other people that deal with vandals and edits. What do you say we give him 1 more chance. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I know this might be a little late, but since he's inactive, I see no reason to. Agent M (Contact!) 16:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? I don't know how to add pictures :P. You said I should come to you for help. --Duelist X well i know. -BlazingGuitar14 Delete or Don't Delete There's some new article called "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed", do you think that should be deleted or not? That article is not about the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". Report backStealthghost 01:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Archiving Just wondering, how do you archive your talk pages? Because I'm thinking about doing the same sometime later. Agent M (talk) 17:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and I think I'm gonna do it now. Agent M (talk) 18:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Please help me. Kirkland22 i want to write something on my talk page but,i don't know how. Thanks. Thanks i did'nt realize but thank you. Red Links The user Balh has been adding categorys to episodes and characters that aren't even created. The categorys lead to red links. Please give him a warning.[[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Useless Categories Ricky490 has been adding pointless categories to pages, and when those are deleted, he remakes it with a different name, and refuses to listen to the messages on his talk page. Agent M (Contact!) 16:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, and I left him a more strict warning. - I just had a flashback moment. Ricky490 just changed his avatar to the same as Animusic. Sure brings back (bad) memories, doesn't it? Agent M (Contact!) 16:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) And now, he completely removed our messages in his talk page. -- Dorkster 17:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and he put a message in my talk page that made it look like it was X172 that did something bad. Not sure if this was done on purpose, but I think I'll just tell him about it. Agent M (Contact!) 17:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You are wrong if you are suggesting that he is Animusic. Ricky490 has been around since February and Animusic just was here in July. He can't be Animusic. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 21:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he was suggesting it was Animusic, he was just saying the picture brought back memories of him. 21:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I meant the memories of that first-grader. Can you tell me who made this wiki? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 00:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you help us with the achievment template on this wiki: http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Achievement. Help us with the achivement template. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Do you think there should be a small punishment if a user goes ahead and puts awards on his own page without signing up to get one or the fact that he/she isn't an award monitor? I thought people might just see there might not be a punishment for breaking the rules. Vandal? GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON is a vandal on the stoked wiki and I fear that may happen here. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Have you noticed that the border of the episode template is gone on the bottom and right side. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 12:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC Spartan Five to Ruin Cireela, alert me as soon as possible should that happen, 'cause I know people. Comments Is there a why to delete your comments? Sometimes I accidentaly put a double post. Or I say something that I don't want people to hear. DogDays124 17:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Templates How do you make a template similar to this? I want it to say "Let salvage what's left of this plot." --Edd The content of this page is in need of an immediate clean up! DogDays124 22:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 P.S. Can you still teach me how? Sig help Can u help me regarding how I can make signatures and use them? I'll be thankful for your help. IbraheemSajid. How to make friends Thanks for the help with signature. How can I make friends here? Friendship request Will you be my friend? New Category Should there be a category for episodes with running gags? Muji here Hey, Muji here, I'm going to be helping otu around here, so yeah. Muji L 23:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comment. And One more thing, do you think we really should have season 1-2 vidoes in this wiki? I mean Isn't it copyright or something? I mean, who cares if the person gets in troble or something? Shouldn't we at least obey the law? Muji L 23:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Ah. THanks. (So if they don't say CN owns the Eds, then we may remove it on the wiki? Sorry that I'm asking so many qestions; I want to really help out on this wiki.) Nooooo!!! i acedently put a stupid comment that i didnt mean! anyways hi i will use my signatureTheAgeofRockstar 03:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oo…kay… Hello. - Forum? Okay then, is there a forum on this wiki to post my request to adminship? [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 14:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) DE Chapter 6 It's out. RnR please. Oh, excellent. I'll read it and review it when I get the time. =D - Reply from a Vandal I'm sorry. Sidebar How did the admins make sure that Episode Guide and Episodes were the top 2 in the episode pop-out of the sidebar. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 12:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Earlier I asked you how the admins make sure that Episode Guide and Episodes were the top 2 in the episode pop-out of the sidebar. Where can you edit that? Well can you give me a link on this wiki for the sidebar? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Similar? Can you read the show description w:c:ededdneddyrocks:Bored Boyz right here and tell me if you think that it is too similar to Ed Edd n Eddy? Blog help Hi Kirland 22, I accidentally posted 2 copies of the same blog but I don't know how to remove the second one, I checked the Blog section of my account but there was nothing there. Please tell me what I need to do thanks from Mokey Mokey Man. Thanks for solving my problem Kirkland 22 Mokey Mokey Man 21:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Mokey Mokey Man Question: Kirkland22, do you think the show w:c:ededdneddyrocks:Bored Boyz here is too similar to Ed Edd n Eddy? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 00:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Things I've Noticed I saw recently that the user AGENT M has been a bit of a bully to others, in the comments of certain pages and on talk pages as well. Please help me out, Btodde96 06:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Agent M is not a bully. He may seem a bit harsh at times, but he has good intentions for the wiki. You should pay attention to what he is saying instead of instantly addressing him as a bully. - Oh great, if you're talking about that "21" year old, who tells lies, threatens others (quote: "i am 19 and will kill you all (I think that was it), and swore at someone (which was deleted), but if not, please show me. And the only reason I'm harsh is because I have to be harsh the second/third/gazillionth time because people don't get the message. I see what you mean. I understand now. Btodde96 04:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Close To Final 20 Close to final 20! I'm 21st place! User:Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov Cheating Hey, have you noticed people (like this guy) are making and adding useless categories to episode pages, and I think about 4 categories per page is enough to navigate. I think we need to bring our foot down harder on people like this and not let them get away with it. New Featued Media I have a picture for it. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 14:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) A funny freeze frame from Read All About Ed. thanks thanks for the welcomeKokomando 07:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Regarding: P.K Please could you drop a line about his incessant need to cheat for badges and add unnecessary categories after my repeated warnings. I think we should have a rule for cheaters on the wiki, like a 1-week ban, or better yet, a 1-month ban. Help Can you give me guidelines on how I can create new articles on this wiki? Thanks Thanks for your guidelines. I will create pages for scams that don't have one. Help me please. Hi Kirkland22 i want is.....that i don't know how to prepare my profile so,can you help me please.AchieverBeaver88.....1:10pm 29 Aug 2010 Really sorry. I am really sorry Kirkland22 i really don't know how to do so, please help me.CleanWater28 3:10 Aug 29 2010 I need help. Hi Kirkland22 please help me i want to create a Top Friends Box so, can you help me?CleanWater28 Thanks Kirkland22 But. Kirkland22 i thank you but, did i have to write all of that at my bottom of the page???CleanWater28 Template help I created this page but I couldn't use the scam template on it. How can I use the template? I'll be thankful for your help. Friends? Hi Kirkland22 will you be my friend?CleanWater28 Sure. - Awards Kirkland22 I see you have earned all the special and edit awards, but I don't know why you don't have any friend awards. Why don't you nominate yourself for them. Just asking. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 13:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Kirkland will you be my friend?CleanWater28 13:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Tom Kenny Page User 76.199.75.52 created this page saying that he is the voice of Eddy. He is also ignoring the messages I left on his talk page telling him this. He also changed the Eddy page to say his portrayer is Tom Kenny. DogDays124 18:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 He also change Ed's portrayer to be Jeff Glen Bennett (The Pucca Adventures of Tuck and Brad and there friends from Histeria! and Detention) Can you please tell him to stop. Signature Question How do you make it that your signature doesn't have 15:08(time), September 1, 2010date (UTC) at the end? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 15:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: User JasonL Could you please warn JasonL about his doings on this wiki (and maybe a threat of a one-day/week ban? He doesn't give a damn about what me or IbraheemSajid say. This HAS TO STOP (this was what I meant by "out of control"). Sent bacK Okay. But tell Agent M to stop telling me what to do I'm trying to get a badge. JasonL 00:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Ok. But will you help me what edit I have to put? this is the first time here and my last day of summer.JasonL 00:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Be My friend!JasonL 01:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Your Wiki I Made A Wiki that all featured users can go to. It's http://www.kirkland22andjspyster1.wikia.com. I made you 2 b'crats and Agent M is an admin. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 02:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HI! hi, would you like to be my friend?, User:Monkeybug500 Signature Do you like my new signautre: [[User:Ruin Cireela|'破滅''' (Ruin Cireela)]] [[User_Talk:Ruin Cireela|'破滅する話します。 (Talk 2 Me)']] 13:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Top Friends Box. Hi, can you add a Top Friends Box on my User Page? Complete. - You Win You won my little photo contest. Here's your small prize. Small question Why is Transformers 2 a category? Just wondering- Btodde96 04:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I went to add a category hit "t" by mistake and Transformers 2 came up Btodde96 16:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Signaure My custom signature keeps saying 16:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) at the end of it. Cna you tell me how to get rid of that. SENd BaCK Okay!JasonL 03:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL How are you gonna do that? Besides I didn't add any catorgories, I was somewhere else!JasonL 22:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL WHAT?! Please don't this! I need to write things! This wiki means a lot to me! Don't block I'm just making things more approving!22:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonLJasonL Signature Do you like my new one. 00:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) pictrue can you tell me how to put up a pictrue im confused Orion outKillerface45 04:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Searched and Therefore Destroy (Sooner) Kirkland, while I was patroling on the wiki at about 11:50 A.M. (Pacific Standard Time), I found a vandal that erased all the content on Jimmy's Owie Go Kapowee Club. I reverted the edits back to it's original form from before and sent a notice of what he/she did on their talk page and is an unregistered contributor. His/her internet protocol (or I.P.) serial number is 63.230.166.124 and I think this vandal should be banned from here for good. Give me a status report (if necessary) and stay on alert. - Vandal Reply At least you blocked that vandal, but as you would know, he/she would return and vandalize again after their block is up. But thanks anyways for doing that. - SENd BaCK Sorry. I was upset that's all.JasonL 16:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Alright. Apology accepted, then. - Hacker Somebody hacked my account! That person made an edit on the Eddy page but I undid it a few minutes later. DogDays124 20:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 P.S. There is a vandal. He/She is user 71.238.24.152. :I already took care of the vandal. ::I see that, thanks. - ::The hacker has returned. He/She made and edit on the Edd page. I undid it. ::DogDays124 19:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Professor scam Again Kirkland, I think the user, Professor scam, is getting way out of control again. He used inappropriate words to insult me, as like cyber-bullying, such as the "F", "S", and the "B" word, I didn't do anything to torment him. Block him for a longer time or just ban him somehow. Report back for the status. - SENd BaCK Oh, will you Chillax?!JasonL 01:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Idea Do you think we need to ramp up the disciplinary measures on this wiki? I think we should, as people are dishing out more crap than ever, as you know. I think this is ever more apparent, as you've had to ban two users in a relatively short space of time. Maybe I should try deal with these people in a more sensible way and earn administrative status... Yes, I know Jspyster1 the 'crat 'round here. It was just in passing, if you get it. I do have a problem with dissing people who get on my nerves, but I am actively trying to stop doing so in both the virtual and real world. Hi!!!! Hi!!!!! want to be friends? Sure. - Badges I'm on my way to earning Badges, Whish me luck ! :) Animusic's Back The user, HeyMrDJ, I expect is Animusic. On his user page he said he like Madonna. He wish happy birthday to Animusic as you can see here, and he is spamming again. 21:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Another Pest: HeyMrDJ Hey Kirkland, tell HeyMrDJ to stop typing in ridiculous nonsense lyrics into the Shout Box. I say he's another pest on the wiki, so maybe should block him, the people on the Shout Box are getting aggitated and MrDJ (or I refer him as) is aggravating us! So stop him so our lives are easier and less stressful. - Yeah, he deleted all the content from the Eddy page, (I reverted it at once) let's just ban him, already. About admin. You, think that I am telling who should be the next admin. I am asking the users which admin is your favorite. What's Up? Hello Kirkland, you may remember me from chatting with you on the E2E chatbox. I have a question, and that is, are you still working on The Un-Edvited guest? Anyways, Peace, from gamechanl44. Famil Guy is the real idiot here Famil Guy is at it again. He called me an idiot on my talk page. DogDays124 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Block him... NOW. He made a comment on Agent M's Gravy Inquirer Blog, saying (Pardon my English) "so fucking stupid dude your like 45 and you still wach this show lame lmao nerd" THANK YOU!! Don't forget the fanon wiki he is there too. AWA I think that we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. The AWA provides links for if you want to copy the wiki away from here to another farm, or to move the wiki. 17:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Backround When Edtropolis and E2E start up again, I think we should use that background that they have as the wiki background. We can you it as a custom theme. :) 12:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page. I need an Achive on my talk page can you help me please? Main Page Mix Up You have it like this: {|cellspacing="5" cellpadding="2" width="100%" style="vertical-align:top; background-color:#C0C0C0;" ! |- } It has to be like this: {|cellspacing="5" cellpadding="2" width="100%" style="vertical-align:top; background-color:#C0C0C0;" ! |- | } Well, there aren't any coding errors on the main page. It looks fine right now. Not exactly sure what you're pointing out, but it doesn't really need fixing. - Hi Kirkland sup wanna be friends if yes ool if no then ok Sure. - Humph Kindly tell Stealthghost to not undo my change to the crew page again. I simply deleted false information and he redid it again. The information was that Jerry Goldstien and a few other people were the musical composers for EENE. He didn't do it out of meanness, he probably didn't know the information was false – we get a lot of users now removing good information, so I guess he assumed that's what was happening. Anyway, all is good now. - Nana! Hello Kirkland! I have this freeze frame from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. It's the silhouette of a seemingly old lady. I wonder if it's Rolf's nana. The silhouette rocks as if it is on a rocking chair. What do you think about this? User:Dandej Hmm… yeah, I've seen this too, but I'm not exactly sure what to make of it. It's interesting, nonetheless. - AWA Reply I think adding this wiki to the AWA list would be a terrible idea. First off, just think of all the work it would take to move this wiki to another site. As you may possibly notice, I haven't had the time to maintain this wiki as I once used to there for I won't be able to to spend the necessary time on the switch. Second, the number of people visiting the wiki will slowly decrease, as we won't be linked to the main wiki central. The traffic on this wiki is slow enough as it is now that the show has ended, we would only get less traffic faster if we were to leave Wikia. Finally, a serious reason why not to leave: Take a look at some of the users who left messages on the AWA page. You can see that a few of them have been PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM ALL WIKIS by the Central Wikia people for conspiring against them! Joining the AWA is like bringing a gun to an airport; you're gonna get taken down by the authorities and end up in a world of pain. I may disprove of the new skin change but I will never risk the existence of the wiki and its admins. I have sworn to protect and ensure the well being of this wiki in order to allow knowledge of the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe to be free to all people. If that means I must suffer the use of the new Oasis skin so be it. Reply to Warning I am just gonna ignore him everytime. Now it's over we don't want to start with it, again. P.S I will not give him some more messages now it's over. I am enough with that guy I will ignore him. Accusing AchieverBeaver88/CleanWater28 is accusing me of something, assuming about messing up his blog with his bad attitude. I don't even know what he's dorking about, so knock some sense into his "overcooked-noodle head" so he can stop nagging over the place. If not, then other ways to stop him from nagging. - Kirkland, I have left a post on your blog. Your "City Contest" blog. hey hey would ya like to be my friend Sure. - I'm Back After my long hiatus, I have returned and noticed a few things: #There are a lot more Anon. users with bad grammar than when I left #The new skin makes editing hard (as the box for text blends in with the rest of the page) #The new skin is way too cumbersome to fully utilize. Well, that's about it, so gonna be checkin' in once in a while to make sure things don't get out of hand. New Skin I am looking at the new skin and I think we shoud get the sidebar too be this code. (Also check code at my sidebar page). * |Main Page * |Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|most_visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|newly_changed *portal-url|Community **#topusers#|top_users **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum * |Navigation **#Category:Episodes#|Episodes **#Category:Games#|Games **#Category:Characters#|Characters **#Category:Scams#|Scams **w:c:edfanon:Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki|Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki **http://es.ededdyeddy.wikia.com/wiki/Ed_Edd_y_Eddy_Wiki| Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki (en Español) Hello. Would you like to be friends? Sure. - Question Question: In the beginning of Nagged to Ed, when Ed said he saw the green beetle in a movie, did he say "I Made a Thorax" or "I Married a Thorax"? Answer back (because Jspyster says it's "I Married a Thorax"). New Nuisance: Constinet gr Hey Kirkland, how about you block Constinet gr and delete the useless categories he made? Like a long time? I had to undo all his crappy edits and had to put the delete template on the useless category pages he made, and he's getting me aggravated. Plus disobeying the warnings and not following them (I don't really seem to give a damn for him). - Hello Hi kikrland22 i wanna show everyone my games from 1993 or 1995 i was a big star back than but i was born in 2001 You seriously expect me to believe this? - wat Hey, it's been a long time since I've been here and I just wanna ask... What's with the new skin? Did an admin change it or is every Wikia now like this? Every wiki is now like this. It's a decision the Wikia staff made without considering that the overwhelming majority of wiki users are against it, and have openly protested it. - Preparing I have gone on the Community and Help Wikias where I have researched information about the new skins. (I did this for the wikis that I am b'crat and admin on). If you look on the new skin, next to the Navigation bar up top, you will see in big letters . (Or the wiki's ). On the Navigation bar at the bottom that says My Tools, one of the pop ups (when you click on it) will be Theme Designer. When you open Theme Designer, it will have three tabs: Theme, Customize, and Wordmark. Don't touch theme or custamize (because I don't think you want to change the theme), but look at Wordmark. I made a new one and it is down below this message. The dimensions have to be 250x65 and it can only be a .png file. (That one is). The URL for that file (if you want to use it for the wiki picture) is http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ed/images/c/c9/Logo.png. Type that in when your browsing for it! RE: Burgerlover55 Could you maybe ask this guy to stop adding useless images that aren't from the show? I've warned him extensively, but he doesn't listen, even after the images had been removed. Wikipedia Streaming? Is there anyway to like steam content from Wikipedia? Can you use anything like ? Just asking! I don't know. - CleanWater Can you block him for like a few days. He was making threats on Agent M's talk page. All Agent M did was say he had a grammar mistake and CleanWater just made it worse (I edited some of the things he said to make it look like he had problems). DogDays124 00:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 That's not the point. You tampered with evidence, and I don't think that's justifiable cause to ban someone. All he did was call me (pardon my language) an ass, and threaten my life. As if I haven't heard that before. Also, @DogDays124, you vandalized his user page, so I would find that cause for a block. There's such thing as taking it TOO far. You did it too, on Famil Guy Rocks. That was different: *He was already banned, so I wasn't using it as an excuse to GET HIM banned *I knew his user page and talk page was gonna be deleted anyways, as most banned users would have been. DogDays124, you're the one who come between me and Agent M when we are having many agruements. Then, you vandalize my talk page so why do you do that? Please stop arguing on my talk page, and while you're at it, just stop arguing in the first place. - JasonL I think that this guy wouldn't stop adding useless categorys, like the male category he created, each time I undo them. I think that category should be deleted and maybe you should tell him not to add useless categorys onto pages since you know that category I said before is NOT necessary. - Untitled It's Animusic again and he's making random blogs with annoying lyrics. What should you do about that? - Header Color Code , been a long time since we had a little chat! Anyway, I think you were the one who designed the theme and if I am wrong please tell me who did. I need the color code of the header so I can adjust season templates to such. You might have already noticed I did a change to the Season 2 template and I would like to make the header the color of the header we have, but I cannot unless I get the code. Sorry, I don't know who created that header thing. And I don't think there's any way to change it as far as I know, but I could be wrong. - CN Wiki As you might know, Ruin Cireela has recently adopted the CN Wiki. Unfortunately, most of the pages there are made up of spam or vandalism or whatever the case might be. As an idea I had, I would like to ask permission to "import" some of our pages (by Copy and Pasting) them onto the EEnE section of the CN Wiki. I thought I'd ask first before I carried out this action, in case you had a problem with it. Well, I think it's fine for you to use some of the information, but if you copy over every little thing, that's basically plagiarism. But I suppose it's all right if you use some of it. - Conflict on the Wiki I think Agent M and CleanWater28 are having another dispute and you should tell them to stop, which the conflict was seen on CleanWater28's new blog. You probably should block CleanWater28 since he impersonated someone like using Myles (which he's a temporary unregistered contributor) on his blog and using foul language like "ass" to insult (mainly on Agent M and making bad names of him). - MariMingOnette (A Possible Vandal) Pardon my intrusion Kirkland, but I seem to found a new vandal who recently joined here and that name would be MariMingOnette. More likely from his contributions, I seem to see he was vandalizing things here on the wiki, like on Rolf's page at the gallery section by replacing "son of a gun" with "son of a *b word*" for the captions and he vandalized my page by removing data from my page and using inappropriate words like using the "F" word and saying false negative things about me. So please block this user, I don't wanna argue with this guy! - RE: Warning I did like to stop but, that harsh guy is making me angry and get worse. Comment Spam from BurgerLover55: Concern or Not? On the recent wiki activity, I've noticed BurgerLover55 is putting down a lot of comments there. Is that even good or not? You know it just fills up when he doesn't put all his question in one post. - Though it is a plethora of comments, it's not really spam, since the questions are indeed related to EEnE. But yes, I wish he would fit all his questions in an article in one post. -